1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic lights and more specifically it relates to a traffic signal system for utilizing an efficient and simplistic structure to regulate vehicle and pedestrian traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Traffic lights have been in use for years. Typically, traffic lights are used as signaling devices and are positioned at places, such as but not limited to road intersections and pedestrian crossings to indicate whether it is safe to proceed.
Traffic lights are generally comprised of a container holding a plurality of lights. When replacing or performing maintenance on the traffic lights it is generally required to hingedbly open and close the container to gain access to the traffic light. There is generally a wide array of movable parts and wiring associated with the container of the traffic lights, which makes performing maintenance on traffic lights tedious and cumbersome.
Traffic lights are also generally positioned at a high vertical height with a minimal amount of support structures nearby. Because of the lack of support structures, it is generally preferred to spend a minimal amount of time maintaining traffic lights. Traffic lights that include a wide array of parts and complicated container structures generally take longer to perform maintenance on because of the difficulty in accessing the traffic light.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for utilizing an efficient and simplistic structure to regulate vehicle and pedestrian traffic. Traffic lights with complicated container structures can prove to be tedious in performing maintenance on and also generally have an unnecessarily large amount of parts that are subjectable to being lost over time.
In these respects, the traffic signal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing an efficient and simplistic structure to regulate vehicle and pedestrian traffic.